


Fault

by TimothyWithConner



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Drug-Induced Sex, M/M, Underage Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:33:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21616906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimothyWithConner/pseuds/TimothyWithConner
Summary: 一次卧底任务中，Tim意外成为了Kon的“狩猎对象”。对此，Tim认为自己凭借罗宾的训练，即使被下了药可以在小屁孩Kon面前保持自我。然而，这只是他自己这么认为。
Relationships: Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Kudos: 30





	Fault

超级小子虽然不讨厌Luthor，但也不喜欢总是和他搭上关系，特别是在他正式加入少年泰坦这个英雄组织之后。不过在很多时候，“Lexcorp的超级小子”这个名号还是很有用的，因此Kon也不得不打着领带穿着西装，作为Luthor的代言人去应付酒会。

比如说现在，罗宾穿着一身红绿色的制服，却一本正经地犹如西装革履一般端坐在他的面前，面无表情地将一叠资料放在他的面前。

“嘛……”Kon抬起眉毛，手指敲打着看完了这份资料。表面上这就是个上流社会再正常不过的、龌龊、庸俗的酒会，给那些花花公子和公主小姐找乐子用的。实际上它是一场贵族间恶臭腐朽的地下赌局，不通人事的富家小姐被邀请过来，参与赌注的人便必须要用各种技巧与她搭讪，最终把她骗上床。如果花言巧语行不通的话，这群恶棍往往会采取下药的方式逼她就范，之后甚至拍下裸照来要挟她们。Kon厌恶地撇了撇嘴，心里也八成猜到了罗宾的想法——超级小子就是刚刚收到赌注邀请的人。

“小罗，”Kon放下资料，对罗宾摆了个讨好的笑容，“你不会真的想让我去这个酒会吧？”他可厌烦这种奇怪的卧底任务，于是还对对方抛了个媚眼，然而被罗宾冷漠地挥起手打散。

罗宾面具下蹙着眉，慢悠悠地盯着超级小子，毫不留情地说：“嗯，你形象很合适。”

花花公子、泡妞无数。这八个大字就差没被罗宾写在Kon的脸上了。Kon痛苦地捂住了脸，同时嗷嗷叫着扭着身体：“小罗，怎么你也这样啊！”他扭动的身姿实在是销魂，总算让罗宾紧绷的表情有了一丝松懈。Kon把指缝扒开了一点，看着刚才还冷冰冰的罗宾这下嘴角忍不住弯了起来。他赶快放下手，大眼睛一眨一眨地开始撒娇。罗宾更被他逗笑了，但他还没意识到自己弯起嘴角，只是仍然装作客气地说道：“不用紧张，我也会和你一起去。”

“什么？”Kon抬起眉毛，看着罗宾微笑着，摘下了面罩说：“以Tim Drake Wayne的名义。”

好吧，要知道让Tim Wayne出场的机会实在是不算多。外界总说Bruce对他保护得很好，藏得很深，但Kon自然是知道这只是因为Tim太宅了，又忙于少年泰坦和韦恩企业的事情。但在罗宾告诉他和Bart自己的真实身份之后，以Tim的名义和他一起出卧底任务也实属第一次。Kon不由得兴奋地舔了舔下唇，惊喜地看着这个摘下面具就立即显露出Wayne家少爷的优雅的少年，等着他开口。

“毕竟这次你是这次赌注的当事人，换句话说：是你被邀请去勾引某个少女。”Tim认真地分析着，“那么，我们需要做的是在对方昏迷之后，给她注射镇定剂让她好好呆在房间里。然后你就可以去秘密总部领赏金，我们就把他们一网打尽。”

“说不定我只要勾勾手，她就会屁颠屁颠跟着我走了。”Kon装模作样地抬起手勾了勾，这次Tim没忍住，一下子笑了出来。“你别做梦了，据说对象都是很高难度的人。”Tim笑着这么说着，而Kon只是目不转睛地盯着他的脸，没仔细听他讲了些什么。

“小罗、小罗，”Kon用隐形耳机兴奋地小声喊着，“你到了吗？”

“好了，Kon，”Tim细细的声音从另一端传来，“我到了，并非紧急情况不要呼叫我。”

Kon抬头一看，眼睛一亮果然找到了那个年轻的男孩。Tim Wayne和罗宾不一样，甚至和Tim都不一样。他穿着一身精心剪裁的黑色西装，头发被一丝不苟地打理得服服帖帖，简直就像是一个迷你版的Bruce Wayne。然而和哥谭王子不一样的是，小Tim散发着无可抵挡的善意的光辉，他极具亲和力的微笑消解了他所穿的华服给他的距离感，反而让他显得更令人怜爱。与Kon那股玩世不恭的气质不同，Tim完完全全就是个衣冠楚楚的绅士。

Kon没留意到自己已经慢慢悠悠地飘过去了，而Tim看着他的样子只能轻笑着叹了口气，轻轻伸出手：“你好，初次见面，我是韦恩集团的Tim Wayne。”

Kon这才意识到在公开场合，他和Tim还没有见过面，赶忙握住Tim的手：“你好你好！我是……Lexcorp的超级小子，你叫我Kon吧。”

“没想到是大名鼎鼎的超级英雄呢。”Tim仍然笑眯眯地望着他，想要抽回手却仍然被Kon攥在手心里。Tim眉毛轻轻蹙起，狠狠抠了一下Kon对方才蓦然放开手。然而还没等他下一句话说出口，另一个西装革履的中年人就插了进来，与Tim握手相互寒暄。没几分钟，Kon抬起头的时候就看到Tim已经飘到了会场的另一端，与另一个年轻女孩攀谈了。

Kon顿时泄了气，但他也没忘记自己的任务，又搂着一个又一个女孩调情去了。只是现在，他更心不在焉，时不时地转过头瞥向另一边，看着Tim温柔的笑脸。

他不知道什么时候又盯着Tim的侧脸了，而这一次，对方居然出乎意料地对上了他的视线，但很快又焦急地撇开。Kon下意识往身边看的时候，一个从未见过的陌生男人站在了他的面前。

“超级小子，久闻大名了。”男人假笑着鞠了个躬，而Kon也跟着尴尬地笑了起来，“我想阁下来这个晚宴，必定不是为了做无聊的事情而来的吧？”这下，Kon知道了他是来接头的人。他冷静地点点头，嘴边不免露出微笑：“这么说，你们终于来了？”

“当然，我们已经为阁下选好了目标，以及两千五百万美元的赌注。”他依然露出令人作呕的笑容，抬着眉毛看着盯着自己跃跃欲试的Kon，“只是没想到您虽然是超级英雄，但是也有这样的兴趣。”

“嘿，我哪时候吃过超人那一套？”Kon轻蔑地笑着，他现在举手投足真像个玩世不恭的混混了，演得很好，“再说这也不过是玩玩女人，这个国家的人明面上装模作样，私底下那些政客、有钱人都干得还少吗？还不是装给普通大众看的。”Kon冷笑着说，“我也不过是顺应风俗罢了。”

对方显然对他的回答很满意：“你说得不错，那么——我想这次的难度会更高一点。”Kon有点困惑，而顺着对方眼神所指的方向，他呆住了。远处的人不是别人，正是Tim，还站在一桌水果蛋挞旁边犹豫着、甜蜜地笑着的Tim。

“极少出来社交活动的Wayne家的养子，身份、相貌我想都配得上您，”这个声音就像是恶魔之音，慢悠悠地传入了Kon的耳朵里，“虽然从未有过阁下喜欢男性的传言，但我敢肯定……您一定对他有兴趣。”

Kon瞬间涨红了脸，他不知道是自己做得太明显还是怎么回事，Tim居然沦为了他的目标。他免不得慌张起来，拼命摇了摇头：“不行，万一他没兴趣怎么办？这个难度太高了，还是给我找个女孩吧。”

“抱歉，阁下，”男人冷笑着摇了摇头，“委员会一旦决定对象，无法变更……而且，难度也不一定这么高。”

Kon亲眼看见有一个鬼鬼祟祟的服务生将不明的粉末加在了Tim的酒杯里。

Kon觉得自己死定了，搞砸了任务不说，两千五百万的赔偿就不知道他要给Luthor打多少年工了……或者，他可以和韦恩集团借？他烦恼地抓了抓自己的莫干西头，发胶固定好的头发都被他抓得乱糟糟的，身边的女孩子看着他这诡异举动都纷纷逃开了。这时候，隐形耳机却传来了一个熟悉的声音——“Kon？你在听吗？”

“啊……？啊？！”Kon一下子窜了起来，又发觉他自己太引人注目了，赶快低声说，“我在听，小罗……哎呀，咋整啊，他们说目标是你……小罗，你零花钱有多少？咱们不会赔光钱然后少年泰坦被蝙蝠侠解散吧……”

Kon说了一大堆，Tim只觉得脑壳疼，什么紧张的气氛都被他搞没了。但是Tim还是要强装镇定地说：“好了Kon，冷静点。”

“什么？Tim，你有什么办法了。”Kon一下子来了精神。

Tim犹豫了片刻，低声说：“这次任务不能取消。”

“不能取消？可是……”

“没有什么可是，”Tim听着耳机那头全然没了声音，他想了半天还是说：“没事的，Kon，还是按照原计划进行。要知道，我可是罗宾。”

Kon注视着Tim将那杯酒一饮而尽。

虽然一开始，Kon真的被摇摇晃晃、依偎在他身上喘着粗气的Tim给唬住了，但一进房间，冷漠无情Timothy一把就把超级小子推开，收起一切伪装的娇喘和腿软一屁股坐在扶手椅上，敛起嘴角作出一副冷冰冰的姿态了。

Kon内心燃起的希望被一下子扑灭了。

“我可是罗宾，耐药性的训练都做过。”Tim淡定地、挺直腰杆冷漠地说，“你该不会真以为我会因为随便下个什么药就倒下吧。”

“我……”Kon说话说到一半就卡了壳，却耳尖通红。Tim看着他低着头与自己保持着距离，一切似乎都平静下来了。然而，他的内心反倒越来越不安——Tim能感觉到随着时间越长，药效被慢慢发挥出来了。那些组织明显用得不是什么低廉的药物，他的训练能延长发作的时间，却越来越压抑不住他内心的冲动了。Tim感觉自己的嘴唇干裂，下意识用舌头舔了舔下唇，再用牙齿咬了咬。

等Kon的声音把他唤醒的时候，他才发觉自己呆坐在原位，却把自己的嘴唇咬出了血，还舔得又湿又肿。他迷茫、单纯的眼神望着Kon，简直就是一副秀色可餐、待人采撷的好景象。现在Tim汗渍淋淋，即使身处气温舒适的空调房也控制不住地浑身燥热，流淌下来的汗配上他宛如醉后微醺的粉红色的脸颊，让他打理好的头发也变得乱蓬蓬的。而他原本挺直的姿态，也变成了蜷缩在扶手椅上，双臂紧紧搂在一起。他没发现的是，他的下身在西裤中完全挺立起来了，甚至洇湿了一小块。

Kon目不转睛地盯着大脑完全烧成了一团浆糊的Tim，对方迅速加快的心跳声一直能传递到他的耳朵里，而并非他表面上这幅冷漠的盔甲所能掩盖的。潮红、慌乱、兴奋，一切微妙的小细节都在无形中呼唤着Kon，以一种隐喻的调情慢慢撩拨着他的心，弄得他心里痒痒。Tim的手指微微弯曲，抓紧了西装的布料，Kon便凝视着他手指的动作。

下一秒，Tim一瞬间窜了起来，低着头闷声说了句“我去一下卫生间”便一溜烟不见了。

Kon的目光几乎紧紧追随着Tim，一眨眼便看着他甩上了总统套房的卫生间门，一眨眼便透视到Tim几乎是转瞬间双腿瘫软、跪倒在地上，一眨眼便看得到Tim哆哆嗦嗦、喘着粗气掏出裤裆里的阴茎，不熟练地上下撸动。

“呜……呜……”Tim的声音再微弱，但还是能被半氪星人听得一清二楚。Kon甚至控制不住自己的能力，抬起眼皮便能看见Tim屁股坐在冰冷的地板上，双腿蜷缩起来把裤子差不多褪到了脚踝，一双纤细白皙的腿便明晃晃地暴露在空气里，中间还有高高挺起的阴茎。Tim的手法真的很青涩，几乎就是像个中学生一样，把手环绕成一个环形，然后上下起伏。这样做的后果让他黏糊糊的前液差不多都打湿了双手，甚至顺着柱身缓缓流淌下来，搞得自己的下半身一片狼藉。虽然有裤子挡着，但Kon已经猜到他未经人事的后穴也一定被黏糊糊的液体搞得湿漉漉的，就像是他的嘴唇一样。

可是如果是他呢？Kon不禁想象出自己给Tim手淫的美妙画面，他当然知道怎么爱抚Tim下半身颤抖着的阴茎，能让他不像现在这样使劲用力但是又撸出不来。他完全可以大大方方地推开门走进去，绅士般地伸出手，俯下身子凑近他不断发抖的小甜心，一边在他耳边呓语，一边用手指轻轻撩拨着他的龟头，再缓慢地、温柔地往下滑动。他可以把Tim的小阴茎照顾得很好，让他甚至以后手淫的时候，都忍不住想起自己精湛的指法和身上朦胧的香水味。当他下一次舔下唇的时候，Tim便会红着脸抬起头，眼神里满是渴求。

“Kon？”

Kon把自己从意淫中拉出来的时候已经站在了浴室里，还穿戴整齐，但心思颇多。Tim显然呼吸急促、面红耳赤，但他的眼神里更多的是困惑和惊讶，手上甚至没能停下来撸动小家伙的动作。Kon的心脏揪了一下，Tim这样无辜地、单纯地抬头望着他，还挺着腰，手里一下一下地抚摸着自己的阴茎却完全不够。药效已经完全发挥作用了，Tim在不经意间完全扔掉了自己的羞耻心。

“Kon？你进来……做什么？啊哈……呼……”Tim的表情仍然很单纯，即使在短短停顿的一秒内，纤细的手指终于触碰到了敏感带，一个小小的刺激让他射了出来。虽然不满足但短暂的快乐让他长吁了一口气，却仍然没有在意到自己在队友面前衣衫不整、甚至裤门大开的姿态，脸上甚至溢满了高潮时刻的饕足，露出了一个醉态般的痴笑。

Kon简直要用自己所有的意志力遏制住自己不要冲上去了。Tim简直是一个落入凡尘的天使，药物的作用使他可以快乐、淫荡地丢掉羞耻心，完全不介意自己是多诱人，但他的单纯可爱又在这一刻散发出来，并不像是个婊子一样主动求欢。

Tim仍然还傻傻地笑着，射精之后药物很快再次发挥了作用。他甚至没精力再去搭理Kon，自顾自地努起嘴，用力把脏兮兮、满是精液的裤子和内裤全部踢掉，外套也早已脱下，全身上下甚至只剩下白衬衫、一双袜子和用来固定袜子的吊带。

“如果你想用卫生间的话，麻烦你稍等一下了……”Tim的注意力仍然在自慰上面，现在他的阴茎又第二次勃起了。这次他的动作更娴熟、表情更迷醉，更专心致志地照顾着自己的阴茎。Kon的意志力也越来越远，他目不转睛地盯着视野之中初尝性爱欢愉的Tim，感觉自己大脑里有什么东西嘣一下断了。

“如果你想更舒服一点不妨跟我说的做，甜心。”Kon看着Tim蹙了蹙眉，噘着嘴厌烦Kon打断了他，“首先，别握得这么紧，宝贝，得给你的小家伙留点空隙。”Kon确定自己能说得足够有挑逗性，而且足够性感，“然后你得轻轻地圈住你的龟头，揉一揉它。”随着Tim越来越急促的呼吸，Kon觉得自己的目的可以达到。他毫不掩饰自己的欲望盯着Tim，试图用炽热的目光去影响他。他能看到Tim低垂的小脸更涨红了，或许是他终于注意到自己在对着另一个人打手枪，但Tim的动作完全没能停下。

“对，对，你做得很好，宝贝。”Kon轻笑着，蹲下来注视着Tim蜷缩起来的双腿中间不断颤抖的阴茎，这次他要硬得更快，“就像我说得那样，先用几根手指顺着血管慢慢摸下去，再圈住它撸下去。”

他听到Tim细小的、诱人的呻吟，罗宾现在完全沉溺在情欲里面，抬起头的时候满脸不是羞怯，而是满足的微笑。“我……我好硬，Kon……”Tim喘息着，笑着说，“我觉得好棒……可是我还没有射……”

“别着急，宝贝。”Kon夹紧了腿来掩饰自己的勃起，“把腿张开，让我看看你有多硬。”

“Kon……”Tim的声音真的好听极了，一边呻吟着一边扭动着身子呼唤他，还听他的话乖乖把腿张开。Kon眯起眼睛，看着Tim完全挺立的阴茎，下面还有他美丽的、肉粉色的小洞。他长期练习跆拳道锻炼出的肌肉十分美丽，现在伴随着黏糊糊的体液把他的后穴完全展现在Kon的面前了。

“乖，甜心，”Kon磁性的嗓音缓缓响起，“你想射，是吗？”

Tim急促地点了点头，把腿分得更开了。

“啪”就像是一瞬间捅破了一层纸，Kon注视着Tim水晶般澄澈的蓝眼睛，感觉到内心被压抑的、最原始的欲望一下子被释放出来了。在Tim还没意识到的时候，Kon低下头去，一股暖风吹进Tim的两腿之间。他没有急于含住Tim的阴茎，而是用舌头舔着、吻着这个可爱的小家伙。Tim到嘴边的抗议变成了呜咽，很快他就沉溺在了Kon灵巧的舌头里面，任由着Kon俯下身子，还用手来回抚摸着他的大腿和屁股。

Kon用舌头在Tim的龟头上缓慢地舔了一圈，再一点点地含进去。他能听得到Tim倒吸一口气的声音、他龇牙咧嘴的嘶嘶声。Kon的嘴唇又湿又软，仿佛一团热气轻柔地包裹着Tim最敏感的部位，有规律地吮吸着、收紧着。当Kon的嘴巴把Tim的阴茎全部吞了下去，他感觉得到Tim的大腿开始抽搐。

Tim缓慢地呻吟着，他从未有过这种感觉，事实上他连自慰都极少。但现在，Kon的技巧实在是太优秀了。Kon半吐出湿漉漉的阴茎，轻轻地吮吸着柱体一直到根部，然后用舌头轻轻扫着他的囊袋。当Kon再次将他的阴茎放回到自己温热的口腔，Tim不由得尖叫了出来。他睁大眼睛，兴奋地喘息着，正好对上Kon神采奕奕的狗狗眼。

Kon真的很擅长这个，即使他以前没有试过，只是看着他的女友们为他表演。现在，他炫技般把Tim的阴茎半含在嘴里，张开嘴让Tim能清楚地看到他的舌头是怎么和他的龟头纠缠在一起，唾液和前液混合在他的嘴里。Tim气喘吁吁地呜咽着，捏紧了拳头，浑身是汗地猛然抽搐了一下。Kon呛了一下，但氪星血统让他很快应付了射入口中的浓稠精液。他用喉咙紧紧包裹着Tim跳动着的阴茎，用手捏紧了Tim的胯部好让自己完完全全吃得下所有的液体。

他猛然松开手推开Tim，气喘吁吁地擦着嘴，满口的精液顺着下巴一直流到了他的衬衫上。Tim还完完全全愣在原地，通红着脸看着Kon还拼命咳嗽的样子。

“你……你没事吧？”Tim喘着粗气，看着浑身已经变得一塌糊涂的Kon也开始卖力地把自己的衣服脱掉。当然，Kon脱得比他彻底，一会儿就浑身赤裸着不留一件衣服。Tim的眼神仍然十分迷茫，直到Kon更加兴奋、更激动地紧紧搂住了他。

他紧紧贴着Kon紧绷绷的肌肉，还有那缕垂下来的头发扎得他的脸痒痒的。“宝贝，我当当当当然是没事了！”Kon笑了起来，还像狗一样啃着他的脸。Tim也傻乎乎地笑了，纵容他这么把自己的脸搞得全是口水，“我还想给你更好的。”

“请？！”Tim也激动地咧开了嘴，和Kon交换了一个搅入对方口腔的深吻。这个吻不是他的第一个吻，但他和前女友从来没有进行过这么辣、这么色情的吻。Kon柔软的舌头吮吸着他的，用舌头戏弄着、撩拨着他的牙床。Tim感觉得到Kon的手也超乎寻常地暧昧地抚摸着他的腰和大腿，他也伸出手摸上他的胸肌，学着对方的动作在胸口打转、舔吻着。

“我想舔你的后面，甜心。”Kon迷醉着，拍了拍Tim的屁股，后者有点困惑地歪着头看着他，Kon让他继续躺在地板上就好了。

地板虽然有点冰冷，但垫上西装外套就好多了。Kon让Tim好好拉开他的大腿，后腰上则是垫上了其他的衣物。现在，Tim的屁股几乎是暴露在Kon的面前了。Kon瞪大了双眼，微笑着低下头。

Tim几乎是一瞬间就尖叫了一下，他能感觉到Kon的舌头在缓慢地舔自己的洞，在穴口柔软地打转，直到从边缘一点点被打开。这种他的身体为Kon一点点打开的感觉真的很棒，本身残留在他下半身的精液已经把那里弄得狼藉不堪了，他内心升腾起的欲望更是叫嚣着想要更多。Kon把他舔得湿湿的，用舌头来回穿刺穴肉的时候满意地收获了Tim的呻吟。紧接着，Kon从口袋里掏出了什么，冰凉、粘稠的液体便顺着他的手指探入了Tim的后穴。深粉色的肠肉顺着Kon的搅动紧紧吸附着他的手指，再和Kon的舌头一起把Tim打得更开。

Tim呻吟着，阴茎又一次硬了起来，性的愉悦随着Kon的动作在他的大脑里反复叠加，渴求着更多。他的身体几乎完全为Kon打开了，而他的大脑也开始无耻地幻想着更多——他很聪明，他是罗宾，他知道Kon接下来要做些什么。

“你的阴茎……Kon……你的大阴茎……”Tim几乎是语无伦次地呼喊着，双腿摇摆着夹紧了Kon的头，“你想插进来对不对？对不对？”

“宝贝，这取决于你，”Kon抬起头，把手指刺入更深。当轻轻扫过某个敏感点的时候一种闪电般的刺激击中了Tim，让他不由得弓起了身子，呜咽着大声呻吟起来。初尝前列腺摩擦的他几乎是一瞬间就缩紧了后穴，把Kon的手指夹得紧紧的，让Kon不由得想象自己的阴茎捅入Tim的小穴是什么样的感觉。

“请！”Tim眨着湿漉漉的大眼睛，小腿下意识撒娇般地蹭着Kon的肩膀。看着Kon的阴茎早在他的两腿之间蓄势待发，硬度和长度十分可观，Tim瞪着眼睛舔了舔下唇，对着Kon傻笑了一下。

Kon目不转睛地看着这一幕，也笑了起来，强壮的胳膊摁住Tim的胯部，猛烈地捅了进去。

Tim差点呛了一声，但身体被牢牢固定住，被迫承受着Kon一下一下又深又快的冲撞。而Kon的胸膛就在他的面前，犹如希腊神明一般完美的身躯正匍匐在他的身上，与他亲昵地贴合在一起。他嗅得到Kon的气息，也不得不伸出手紧紧揽住Kon的肩膀，才不至于被他凶猛残忍的抽插拱出去。他颤抖着，抽泣着，但Kon的阴茎把他的身体都塞满了，从下半身一直到肚子都塞得满满当当的，几次抽插总有一次能精准又凶狠地戳在他的敏感点上。他屁股的软肉甚至都被Kon的撞击蹭得红扑扑的，阴毛的剐蹭使他的穴口又红又肿，更是因为性子如此之急的Kon总是快想把阴囊都塞进去。Tim几乎是挂在Kon的身上，一摇一晃地承受着他的操干。

见到Tim更紧紧地抱紧了自己，Kon干脆托着他的屁股，直接把他举了起来，自己也站起了身子。一瞬间，Tim倒吸了一口凉气，因为Kon粗长的阴茎直接捅进了最深处。身体被完全捅开的疼痛和快感凶猛地袭击了Tim，甚至让他的脚趾都蜷缩了起来。他手无足措地扒拉着Kon，双腿因为害怕紧紧缠住了Kon的腰，依偎在他的肩头喉咙里发出愉悦的咕噜声。

“宝贝，你还想要什么？”Kon抚摸着Tim的后背，内心都差不多飘飘然了。逐渐，他感觉到抽泣的声音停止了，Tim从他的肩膀上悄悄抬起了头，小小地咬了一口他的耳朵。

Kon吃惊地愣了一下，却听到那种低沉、冷静，却充满魅惑的嗓音在他的耳边悄然响起：“Kon，如果你少说几句的话，我可以随便给你操。”

Kon将那句“谨遵命令”都咽了下去，搂抱着蜷缩在他怀里的Tim狠狠地往墙上一推，让他的背靠在墙上，扒开他的双腿飞快地退了出来，再狠狠地再次贯穿了他。在这间豪华酒店的浴室里，原本应该执行任务的两个少年英雄正忘乎所以地做爱，一闪一闪的联络机器早已经被他们遗忘在角落。每每捅入，Tim都会在Kon的耳边大声喘息着、呻吟着，像是鼓励着他更进一步，直到Kon的阴茎在他的体内抖动着，用浓稠的精液把他的肚子全部灌满。Kon的精液顺着Tim的大腿流淌下来，但没有不应期的氪星人还能继续硬着，在Tim的屁股里继续又一轮凶狠的抽插。

Tim睁开眼睛猛然醒过来的时候自己全身赤裸地躺在浴缸里，身下还有一个昏睡不醒的半氪星人。Tim猛然意识到这是发生了什么——他自然无法无视两个人之间的一片狼藉以及自己浑身斑驳青紫的吻痕、还有特别特别痛的屁股。他的理智告诉他至少得赶快从这个房间出去，但他试着跳出浴缸的时候第一个困难就让他却步了——他差点腿软着再次跪倒在Kon的身上。Tim最终还是挣扎着爬出了浴缸，遗憾地看了一眼自己明显无法再穿第二次的西装，拿起浴巾向外走去。

这个时候，一阵哈欠声传来。Tim意识到Kon也醒了，但没有特意去理他，只是自顾自地赶紧回去找自己的手机——啊哈，这下可好了，Dick给他打了至少三十个电话，他这个月的外勤估计都报废了。

“小罗，你醒啦？”Kon蓬松的脑袋探了出来，头发还乱糟糟的，“你要不要洗澡啊……呃，你可能洗比较好。”

感受到双腿之间不断流出的液体，Tim瞬间脸红了，但他还是嘴硬地说：“等等，我需要先联系夜翼。”

“啊哈？不用了，我拜托了红箭，”Kon伸着懒腰，也穿着浴袍走了出来，“他已经把那个组织的人全抓了，而且不会告诉夜翼的。我还打电话给夜翼说你受伤了，我带你去休息了。”

Tim抬了抬眉毛：“真的？”

“是的，不过当时我中途醒过来给夜翼打电话的时候，你还神志不清非要骑我——嗷呜……”

Tim羞红着脸，扔过去一个枕头把Kon砸了个正着，然后冲进了浴室。

“别害羞嘛，小罗……”Kon坏笑着也想跟进去，却被Tim一下子就关上了门，锁了起来。Kon的嘴角一下子就耷拉了下来，无可奈何地看着磨砂玻璃后面Tim解开浴袍，打开花洒的样子，心里又有点痒痒。

“小罗！”Tim还在害羞地扒拉着屁股里的东西，Kon那小混蛋就开始敲门吵了，“你和我说说话呀！你不会真把这个当做一夜情吧！”

“混蛋，我都给你操了！你还想怎么样！”Tim忍不住红着脸骂了回去，门另一边的人咂咂嘴，又踱步了几圈。

“你分明也很爽，还求着我……”

“闭嘴！”

Kon总算是不说话了，但他改了战略，蹲在门口呜呜地抗议，像是个委屈的狗狗一样，还喃喃自语地说：“小罗，你好坏，需要我的时候就叫我，不需要我的时候就抛弃我……当我什么，按摩棒吗……呜呜呜哇！”随着开门的动作，Kon栽了一个大跟头，倒在了Tim的脚底下。现在，满脸通红的Tim穿着浴袍看着躺在地上的Kon，还是免不得叹了口气。

“哼，我也是被下了药……”Tim仍然固执地说着，Kon看上去更委屈了，泪水都快要在眼眶里打转了。Tim内心动了动，接着无可奈何地说：“但是我求着你这种事嘛……要看我清醒的时候是怎么样的才行吧。”

这下Kon一下子跳了起来：“那也就是你清醒的时候，如果你觉得和我上床很爽的话，就答应做我男朋友咯？”

“哈？谁答应和你上床了？”Tim嘴硬着撇过脸，说道。

“我不管，反正你这么说了！”Kon笑得一脸灿烂，心里仍然盘算着下次该怎么把他的罗宾操得熟透透的。


End file.
